


适婚之后23

by qingsongyuyue



Category: h - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingsongyuyue/pseuds/qingsongyuyue
Relationships: 田柾国/金泰亨
Kudos: 9





	适婚之后23

田柾国把金泰亨拉进了走廊深处的一个房间

“这里，，，号锡哥说不干净。”金泰亨突然后悔了，刚刚欲念一上来冲昏了头脑，现在才清楚了些，站在门口揉搓着手指，不敢进去。

“号锡哥？你跟号锡哥来过这里？”田柾国一脸莫名其妙，金泰亨反应倒是还很快“你想什么呢？倒是你，熟门熟路的...”

田柾国勾唇，起了逗弄小老虎的坏心思“对啊，这儿我熟，这房间我常...诶？”田柾国话还没说完，金泰亨转身要开门离开，嘴唇下撇的厉害，被田柾国拽了回来。

“我经常自己住！因为谈事儿有的人喜欢定在这边，我就在这儿长租着这个房间，玧其哥也有租，就在隔壁！”

“田柾国，你真是彻底不醉了，脑子还挺清楚的。”金泰亨甩了甩田柾国的手，没有甩开。

“我千杯不醉！”田柾国边说边拉着金泰亨往里走，“可是，泰泰，这儿还有小冰箱呢，你想喝吗？你想喝我陪你喝！”

金泰亨强忍着没笑出声来。田柾国这是醉的不轻。

“可是这个时候，我不想喝酒。”金泰亨盯着田柾国，眼神带有侵略性，还有一丝欲望。

田柾国转身把金泰亨压到了那张超大圆形水床上，开始毫无章法的亲吻。

金泰亨用手指抚摸着身上的人的头发 “你怎么好像，比我还没安全感呢？”

“不行！”田柾国埋在金泰亨胸前的头突然抬起，“我还没有洗澡。”

啊，忘了这小子有洁癖来着。

金泰亨的感觉已经来了，身上的人偏偏要去洗澡？！

“不用洗了！我又不嫌弃你。”

“不，不行。”田柾国坐起来，金泰亨看着那人已经挺起的下身，身体向床边挪了挪，用双腿把要去浴室的人勾了回来，紧紧箍在床边。不气不气，他醉了。像是下定决心一样，金泰亨把对方使劲儿拉回了自己上，并开始安抚。

“可我现在难受了，需要你。”

两人吻得忘我，衣服也全都扔在了地上，如果仔细听，除了接吻的声音外，好像还能听见水床里的水晃动的声音。

田柾国下意识的用右手去安抚金泰亨的小弟弟，手却被金泰亨握住。“直接去后面吧。”金泰亨拉着田柾国的手向后探。

尽管田柾国喝醉了，他那沾着润滑液的手指探入的依旧小心，好像怕把身下的人弄坏。

“啊...”田柾国一次把硬物全插了进去，金泰亨忍住疼痛，仔细去寻摸被喜欢的人撑满的快感，身上的人好像今天很用力的样子，但金泰亨自己没有想象中的痛苦。

“这水床一点儿都不好用！”身上的人抱怨到“我的力气都使不上。”

你这都算没用上力？那用力会怎样？你平时其实都憋着吗？

金泰亨拍了拍田柾国的肩膀，“我们可以去床边，让你好好用力，好吗？”哄孩子的语气，喝醉了的田柾国并不介意，反而很快付诸行动。

田柾国开始匀速的挺动腰身，明明是淫靡的事情，却一脸正气。只有偶尔会发出几声明显忍不住的喟叹。太紧了，又紧又软，真的舒服。

“啊...啊啊...太深了，，，”金泰亨抓住床单，他还躺在水床上，身后是舒适柔软，温度适宜的床，身上却是十分火热又硬硬的皮肤，身体里也有十分火热的摩擦。“嗯啊...啊...啊...”今天的金泰亨叫的格外大声，一丝压抑都没有，全身心的投入这场性爱。“柾国，用力...啊...不行...”

田柾国为了方便用力，把金泰亨的腿掰了起来，让阴茎进去的更深了些，穴口又向外流出了淫液，分不清是润滑液还是什么，甚至外面的两个囊袋也想要挤进去，“我好喜欢你，我好爱你...”田柾国啃咬着金泰亨的嘴唇，双手抚上了金泰亨胸前的两点。

“啊...不行...不能动那里！”金泰亨还是有一点点羞耻，怎么像对待女孩子那样对待他呢？

“可是，它们立起来了...”田柾国一脸无辜，金泰亨认命的闭眼，田柾国像得了糖果一样高兴，开始用舌头和牙齿去取悦那两粒红豆。

“啊...不行...胀...太深了...你快点...快点...”金泰亨一直催着田柾国，甚至双手拉着田柾国的臀部往自己那边送，田柾国喝得再醉也察觉出了金泰亨的主动，本能地开始更加快速抽动起来。

“啊...快射了..快到了...用力点...再快点儿....啊”金泰亨的前端溢出了淫液，他也安静了下来，不过意识到身上的人还没有释放，他又夹紧了臀部，并且配合着抽插一次次吸住那个要从体内出来的肉棒。

“啊...啊...啊” 身上的人终于将浓稠滚烫的液体射入了金泰亨的体内，躺在床上开始放松，因为喝了酒，再加上刚刚这场舒爽的性事，田柾国开始有了困意，也没有意识到身旁的人窸窸窣窣的声响。直到那人抬起自己的胳膊，田柾国才睁开了眼睛。“要干什么吗？”

金泰亨认真的把田柾国的胳膊绑在圆床床头的两边，“要啊，要你也体验一把在水床上躺着的感觉。”

金泰亨绑好之后跨坐到了田柾国的身上，双手覆上田柾国的腹肌，来回摸索，“柾国，我也爱你。” 扶着床上躺着那人的阴茎缓慢坐下，金泰亨从来没有那种感觉，好像什么都不顾的想把自己交给一个人。

水床让金泰亨运动的尤其省力，直消轻轻上下左右动一动，他就能感受到无比的快感，他开始忘记自己想要取悦躺着的人，抬头自己享乐起来，“啊...这个角度...啊...可是，为什么找不到？”因为田柾国无法发力，全靠自己探索，金泰亨一时之间找不到那个点的存在，只能来回上下左右的试着，他没有看见，身下的人，眼睛都要冒绿光了。  
  
“泰泰，你这是在折磨我。”

“我，我在让你开心啊，老公。”金泰亨扶在田柾国的腰上边动边说。

这一声老公彻底让田柾国失去理智，下身不顾水床的阻力向上顶起。

“啊...不要...”这一下，把使坏的某人顶倒在自己身上，“泰泰，给我解开，我保证，你我都会更舒服。”

金泰亨没有想这么多，只是一味听从了田柾国的话。殊不知漫漫长夜，才刚刚开始。

田柾国随了金泰亨的意，让他接着坐在自己身上，只不过这次，田柾国的双手握住了金泰亨的腰，火热的硬物熟练的找到了那凸起的一点。“啊...”阴茎进到了一个前所未有的深度，果然，田柾国没有骗他，他的确能让两个人更爽。

金泰亨本就释放过一次，刚刚更是折腾的什么力气都没有了，田柾国大幅度的搅弄让金泰亨的嘤咛声逐渐变大“我，我的肚子，是不是鼓起来了...”

“是啊，里面已经怀上我的孩子了”田柾国继续向上用力，“泰泰，我这下，可是一点儿都不困了。”

“啊....不...不困...上...弄坏我吧...老公...”金泰亨随着田柾国用力的方向一起动，每一下都顶的极深，水床里翻动的水也帮着两人用力“啊...我...不行了...老公...快...给我...我马上...啊...”

田柾国堵住金泰亨的马眼“老婆，夜还长呢。”

田柾国觉得，这水床好像还是挺好的。


End file.
